


What He Don't Know

by VC_Nightingale



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Confessions, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Out of Character, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VC_Nightingale/pseuds/VC_Nightingale
Summary: Marinette was supposed to be happy being married to Luka but all she can seem to think about is a certain leather clad hero. Chat Noir shows up while Luka is away and he wants to catch his mouse. inspired by the song of the same name by Anarboraged up
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	What He Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> i have this posted on fanfiction.net as well hope you all like this story as much as i enjoyed writing it. i do not own ML nor the song that inspired this fic.

What He Don’t Know  
A Marichat One-shot

Another late night I guess Marinette thought to herself as she changed into her black silk nightgown. She thought she’d be happy in this marriage, they were great together as teens he was sweet and he always knew when something was wrong, but once the band got big they drifted apart he went on tour and she went to school to continue her fashion. It was during this that they decided to take a break, it was too hard being so far away. The loss of their relationship drove her deeper into her work and heroism. One thing that remained ever constant was her dear sweet chaton. He comforted her both as ladybug and as herself. Though he still didn’t know they were one and the same the more time that passed the more she let her guard down. He started stopping by her balcony almost nightly to check on her. He made her forget her heartache. The only time he wasn’t present was when hawk-moth had his late night akumitizing sessions and they fought together. She doesn’t know when exactly things started to change between them but one night after an akuma attack he came to her for help.

Chat noir landed softly on her balcony tapping at her window to be let in. when she opened the latch she saw he was hurt, he had a gash between his shoulder blades. “I didn’t know where else to go can you help me?” he said his face serious but pleading. I guess that fall was worse than I thought “yeah I’ll be right back.” She rushed to get the first aid kit from the bakery. Lost in her thoughts and riddled with guilt for not seeing he wasn’t okay while still ladybug she came back to his bare back turned to her, his unzipped cat suit sat tantalizingly low on his waist. Her face heated as she checked him out, she stepped forward wanting to get a better look and her step made the floor creak his cat ears twitched as he turned to face her and she froze feeling her face heating even more as she looked away. “I uh I found the f-first a-aid kit.” She said sheepishly holding it up. He smirked knowingly “what’s up princess cat got your tongue?” oh god I wish she thought and surprised herself. She shook her head to clear it. “uh-um let’s get that cleaned” she said as she ignored his comment. He let her clean the wound with a slight hiss, and soon she had it clean and dressed. Her hands itched to run themselves over his taunt muscles.  
Why hadn’t she noticed how toned he was before? All these years of crime fighting had done him all the best favors. Lost in thought she absent mindedly ran her hands down his back. Chat’s muscles jumped under her touch he shivered and leaned into her touch giving a slight purr. “I-I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me.” She stuttered her apology. But she knew, with luka gone she’d been a bit lonely. “no-no it’s okay it felt…nice…” he said sheepishly shifting on the bed. She lowered her eyes to avoid his gaze and her eyes stumbled on something else. She couldn’t help it she eeped and turned a scarlet red. She had dropped her gaze straight to his groin, his bulge outlined clearly underneath the leather it looked like it was straining against the suit. Her hand itched to reach out and stroke it. He shifted again using his hand to cover the growing bulge. “ I –I’m sorry I- I shouldn’t have come, thank you Marinette.” Before she could protest he jumped out into the night. She sighed as a dull ache spread through her belly. Oh fuck, what was that? 

“Hello princess long time no see” the sound of his voice already low and husky sent shivers down her body, she tried to hold her composure but she knew who it was before turning to face him. There he stood the devilishly sexy cat that haunted her dreams, his knowing grin made her insides melt and her heart race. He knew exactly what he was doing to her “Chat, you can’t be here, my husband could come home any minute, besides I thought I made it clear that our trysts were over.” Hoping her voice sounded stern she turned away from him. “I don’t think he’d mind; I mean what he don’t know won’t hurt him right?” his breath tickled her ear and caused a new wave of goosebumps to erupt on her already buzzing skin. Marinette highly doubted it would hurt him even if he did find out, he probably wouldn’t even care. Things were different when he came back from tour he wasn’t the sweet boy that used to write her songs anymore. He was distant and she was having her fun as chat noir’s little mouse. She thought they had moved on from one another but one day he came to her asking for them to get back together, that he missed her, that he’d needed her. And despite how much she enjoyed her time with chat noir she knew that they weren’t a good idea. She couldn’t risk exposing her identity to him or risk hawkmoth knowing they cared about each other. In the end Luka needed her, he did, but not the way she wanted to be needed.

Everyday since Marinette chose to end what they had she occupied every waking thought, not even patrols with his lady were enough to get his mind off his sweet and shy but incredibly sexy friend turned lover Marinette. He tried to get closer to his little mouse as himself but she was with Luka. He tried to move on with Kagami but she was just a place holder. Every time they were together he saw Marinette. he really tried to move on, he did but no one compared to her. Even when he tried to fill his mind with fantasies of his lady she always got replaced with Marinette or multimouse. For a while he hoped that ladybug and Marinette were the same person but that was impossible he’d seen them both at the same time before. He groaned as he realized he needed to go to her.

Before she had the chance to face him he pressed himself flush against her. His hard muscles pressed against her back his bulge nestled between her ass while his arms snaked around her waist and up to brush against her chest had her thinking of how much she’d longed to be touched. His touch and body so electrifying, enticing and oh so familiar. Her body reacted despite her mind fighting for dominance a moan escaped her lips as she pressed her body back against him inciting his own breathless moan into her neck. Oh how she missed him, the feel of his touch, the feeling of someone wanting her. “tell me the truth does he make you sweat and shiver like I do?” his voice husky and full of promise, his tongue languidly going up her neck. instantly her mind said no, when was the last time Luka had touched her? never had he made her feel the way her kitty did. The few times they’ve been intimate after they got married where subpar at best. All he cared about was getting himself off, she was often left wanting more. Being with Chat noir was different all he did was to please her.

Chat’s lips trailed down her ear to her neck. Jarring her out of her thoughts, His sharp canines nipped at her shoulder as he pulled the strap of the nightgown down with his teeth. She jerked against him. “I can’t do this…” she said breathlessly “…it’s not r-right.” She hissed using all the strength she had to force her body away from his warm embrace. Despite how unhappy she was in this marriage she just couldn’t do this it wasn’t like her. She couldn’t cheat on Luka not after everything they’ve been through. But you and chat have been through a lot too. A sultry voice in the back of her mind whispered her resolve was slipping she agreed with that voice.

As if hearing her thoughts, he closed in on her again “your body is calling me princess, I can smell your need” he said his voice husky and low he inhaled as he started backing her against the wall his tail swishing dangerously behind him like a whip getting ready to crack. His eyes grew darker and he groaned he pinned her against the wall, his knee adding some much needed pressure on her burning sex. instantly she arched against him with a hiss that he silenced by lifting her chin up and crushing his lips to hers. The kiss started soft but quickly became urgent. His hands wandered down her body and she melted into his touch. All her reservations dissolved as she internally begged for more. She kissed him back with fervor her hand tangling in his unruly locks as she moaned into his lips. Next thing she knew her flimsy gown fell to the floor in tatters. She gasped as the cool air hit her panty clad body the black cat smiled proudly “we’ve already crossed the line mon chere there’s no getting you back into that black dress” he was right she couldn’t even fix it later even if she wanted to. “well you owe me a new one.” she huffed before she attacked his lips again, there was something so sexy about him giving into his instincts. he chuckled into the kiss and bent down to wrap her legs around his waist his throbbing leather clad bulge pressed into her molten core, reflex kicking in as she ground herself against him, “Mari… I need you.” He groaned into her neck. She just couldn’t take it anymore; she couldn’t hold back. “then take me... kitty” her own voice husky and desperate.

With a ferocious growl he had her on her bed his emerald green eyes slit and dark. He tore off her panties and watched her as she squirmed under his piercing gaze. “Mine.” He growled before stalking up her frame and claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. He made her head spin she moaned into the kiss and arched against him as his lips trailed down to her waiting dripping sex. He nipped at her thighs eliciting frustrated groans from her. She tried to maneuver her hips to where she wanted his mouth. His eyes looked up at hers as he finally pressed his lips to her swollen nub. She cried out as he sucked lightly on her clit “CHAT P-Please stop teasing me.” And with that his assault on her continued his lips opening to tongue that little nub as his gloved claws gently parted her folds to finger her. Her soft mewls egging him on while he quickly inserted another finger before replacing it with his tongue causing her to tug at his hair as her thighs formed a vice like grip on his head. He chuckled “and here I thought I’d lost my little mouse” his nickname for her sent a wave crashing through her as his tongue dipped into her while he thumbed her clit. “ch-chat s-slow down im- im gunna…Ah” she screamed as her orgasm tore through her. The sweet kitty lapping his little mouse’s sweet cream. 

His cock strained even harder against his suit, enough is enough he needed to take this princess now. Without warning he got up from where he was nestled between her legs to pick up the scraps of black fabric on the floor. “Chat? What are you doing?” the bluenettes voice low and breathy. “You’ll see.” He said as he sauntered toward the bed. Confused she just watched as he ripped a sizeable strip from the dress and came towards her. Realization hit as he wrapped it around her head. She sighed with anticipation “claws in” she felt him gently lay her down as he crawled over her. “I’ve missed you Marinette” he said as he kissed her neck, nuzzling into her chest. Before she could respond he got up causing her to whimper his warmth leaving her exposed. She heard shuffling and realized he must have been taking off his civilian clothes. She squirmed noticing the shuffling stopped “ch-chat noir?” she asked nervously “still here don’t worry princess, I’m just admiring the view.” He said before climbing over her again. He continued trailing kisses from her mouth to her neck down to her breasts. His mouth enveloped one of her hardened peaks while his hand palmed the other before switching. 

Her moans where driving him crazy his cock twitched against her leg. Her hands were in his hair and trailed down on his back massaging him, he couldn’t take it anymore and thrust his throbbing hard member into her. She gasped in delight as he filled her the sensation causing her to spasm around him. Eliciting a groan She missed me too He thought to himself with a smile he gave her no time to adjust as he needed her. His instincts took over as his mind raced with excitement. He continued to thrust in and out of her relishing in the feeling of her tight little pussy milking his cock as he buried himself to the hilt. she tightened around him having another orgasm. His hips bucked at the sensation losing rhythm he knew it was only a matter of time until he came undone. “please chaton please…” she said breathlessly into his neck his thrusts got sloppier, She was moaning under him while he licked and sucked that sweet spot between her neck and shoulder her nails clawed into his back causing him to thrust faster her moaning rose in pitch as she came around him. His thrusts became erratic once again he couldn’t take it anymore as he exploded inside her with a deep groan his head in the crook of her neck as his teeth sank into her sweet flesh. Mine his mind hummed knowing he’d probably leave a mark. 

Marinette was a mess beneath him as another orgasm surged through her body causing her to shake as she rode out her orgasm with him, the feeling of his cock spirting string after string of cum deep inside of her pushing her over the edge again, her hot pussy seemingly milking every drop of cum he had to offer her waiting womb. she reveled in the sensation of warmth that spread through her body. oh shit that was amazing she thought to herself. They lay together panting as they caught their breath. A comfortable silence filled the room. She shifted to rest her head on his chest her wild strands tickling his face. Chats hand smoothed some away and caressed her cheek “I love you Marinette.” He said finally his voice raw filled with emotion, before she could respond he spoke again “ I know you’re married but I c-can’t keep pretending that you’re not all I think about. I-I’ve tried to move on but I cant.” She mulled over his words her heart fluttering in her chest “Ch-chat I..” he put a finger over her mouth “look I- I, even if this is all I have, I want it even if you aren’t completely mine.” Her heart broke “chat, I-I should’ve never married Luka I don’t think he truly loves me. I think he only married me for what I could provide the band.” He shifted under her she felt his gaze on her as she spoke. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think about what we had Chat I’ve missed you so much too. I could always be myself with you, you were there for me when I needed you…I-I think that deep down I-I’ve always loved you.”

He kissed her with so much passion it left her mind reeling how could she have given this up. He is who she should’ve been with. As if reading her thoughts yet again “then leave him, come away with me.” His voice filled with hope that she would finally be his. Her heart raced her mind screamed yes! But the rational part of her knew it wouldn’t be that easy “Chat, I can’t just leave? what-what about ladybug? Or Paris? Hawkmoth he- “ he sat up causing her to sit up “Marinette please I know I have a duty but why can’t we be together too?” her mind raced for an answer she would have to come clean she can’t be with him without him finding out sooner or later who she was. Would he still want her if he knew? she felt her blind fold slide down her face. She gasped her hands flying to cover her eyes. Strong hands firmly but gently held her hands “Marinette please don’t cover your eyes, look at me.” 

Her eyes were tightly shut as she shook her head. She couldn’t believe he was doing this! He was going to expose himself to her (no pun intended) what would happen next? How would this affect them? She would have to tell him she’s ladybug, it was only fair and if when he knew that maybe he would decide that he didn’t want to be with the girl that kept rejecting him after all. Her heart stopped at the thought she couldn’t lose him after just getting him back. “please look at me I don’t want to hide anything from you, I want to be able to take you out as myself and be together even when I’m not transformed.” His voice gentle as his hands still folding hers moved to cup her face his thumbs caressing her cheeks. She put her head down and opened her eyes. “Wh-what if I’m hiding something too, what if when you know you won’t want me anymore.” She focused her watery blue gaze on the comforter in her lap her head lifting slowly as tears streamed down her cheeks. She took in the toned body of the man she loved her eyes raked further up and lost her nerve. she turned her head away as Chat chuckled softly. she felt him get up and stand in front of her “ Marinette there’s nothing no secret you could ever tell me that will ever make me stop loving you.” his hands reached for her face tilting her up to see his face.

Her heart stopped beating and time stopped as she gazed at the perfect face of her old model classmate Adrien Agreste. Years of buried infatuation rose up her younger self squealed with glee while her mind quickly reared at the fact that she had been rejecting him for years. Had she known god. She started laughing hysterically. She fell back on the bed tears falling freely she was a mess of emotions. He didn’t know what to expect when she finally looked at him but her laughing to the point of tears wasn’t the reaction he hoped for. “mph well uh that wasn’t the reaction I was expecting princess.” He said a blush dusting his cheeks as he rubbed at his neck. “ I’m s-sorry its jus-just that I can’t believe its you!” she said still giggling “is that good or bad disbelief ?” he said hoping she was glad. Marinette determined to get it over with got up and walked towards him “For me? Good but I don’t know how you’ll take my news… Tikki spots on!” 

Before he had a chance to wrap her in his arms her voice let out an unusual but familiar phrase Tikki spots on… his head spun as a blinding pink light engulfed them a familiar sensation of warmth surrounded them. “ladybug.” Was all his mouth could say as he stared at Marinette, ladybug. His mouse, his lady, his princess they were one and the same. “princess? H-how what?” Marinette looked at him sheepishly “ta-da? This is what I meant and-and I understand if you never want to-“ she didn’t have a chance to finish her sputtering words as he took her in his arms and kissed her with so much passion and love, he couldn’t belive it he fell for the same girl twice all this time when he loved her as ladybug it was really marinette and even when his infatuation for her alter ego fizzled out it got replaced with love for her under the mask. He felt like crying and laughing. In his haze of emotions he lifted her up and spun her “ this is perfect its you! This maes things easier theres nothing holding us back!” this was it his life was complete. “so? You ready to get out of here and live happily ever after?” his hand extended towards marinette. With a look of determination she nodded “yeah lets get out of here.”


End file.
